Elise Talia
by irkninvadr1
Summary: Part 2 of 2 of Zims first romantic encounter sorry its not in order   "


It was about a month or two after Dana and Diana were born, I got a job at the academy teaching hand to hand combat. Elise and I were running low on monies her parents gave her and she wasn't allowed to work since she had smeets, so it was up to me.

"Hey Zim," called Gar one of the other instructors at the academy who had come to be my closest friend. Gar taught about the early progressions of the Irken Empire. "You want to hit the bar after work and grab a drink?" As I thought about his offer I remembered that a few days ago his wife divorced him, and took full custody of their smeet so he was going through a hard time.

"Sure," I answered "just let me call the wife and let her know I'll be home late." Elise was understanding so when my next class ended I gave her a call.

"Hello?" her sweet voice said when she answered.

"Hi sweetheart," I responded "I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be home a bit late tonight, I'm going to the bar with Gar."

"Oh Zim," she had a bit of worry in her voice "you know how I feel about alcohol."

"I know Elise I promise you only one drink," I reassured her "then right home."

She sighed heavily "fine but if you come home drunk you're sleeping on the couch."

I smiled, "you got it babe, and I love you."

"I love you too" she said before hanging up.

The rest of the day went on like it usually does, students thinking they can take me on end up going to the infirmary with some kind of bodily injury that they blamed on me. After school ended I had paperwork to fill out so I was held up another half hour, all of them waivers I was required to give my students the following week. After that was done I met Gar outside.

"Zim you remember my sister Lar right?" he asked.

"Hiii Ziiim," she said flirtatiously. Yea I remembered her, in our days at the academy she had the biggest crush on me, and everyone knew it. Not a day would go by where she didn't make some kind of gesture to show her affection for me; actually it was more of an obsession. It got so bad that just to get her of my back I told her I was dating Tak, which is one of the reasons she hates me, Tak thought I was serious she liked me too. "How are you," she asked running her hand down my chest.

"I'm married" I answered.

She scoffed, "since when."

"Almost a year Lar" I answered.

Gar seeing that something was going to happen interrupted us "uhhh... we going to the bar now?" He said at an attempt to keep us from arguing

"Please" Lar and I said simultaneously, but there was a hint of lust in her voice, I ignored it.

Meanwhile back at home Elise was feeding Dana after she had just put Diana down for a nap. Dana maturing faster than her sister had started eating solid foods, while Diana was still being bottle fed.

"Mommy," the young smeet asked with a mouth full of food "where da-"

"Sweetie please swallow your food," Elise interrupted "you're getting Mommy dirty."

Dana quickly swallowed the food she had in her mouth and continued, "where Daddy."

"Daddies out with a friend from work, he'll be home late" Elise answered.

Dana loving me more than anything started crying, "Daddy" she sobbed.

Elise frantically tried to calm her down worried that she may wake Diana "Dana its okay Daddy will be home I promise."

Dana stopped crying a bit but still wouldn't stop, "sweetie what is it" Elise asked.

"I'm broken" Dana sobbed.

Elise not understanding had to ask, " Dana what do you mean, broken?"

The young smeet held out her hand, and showed Elise a tooth she was holding in her hand. Elise smiled, "sweetie you're not broken" she said.

"No broken?" the young smeet asked teary eyed.

"No sweetie you just lost a tooth is all, it shows that your growing up" Elise told her.

"What I do wiff it?" Dana asked confused.

Elise smiled, "you put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy, and you'll get monies for it." That got the young smeet excited so Elise put her to bed and put the tooth under her pillow and kissed her goodnight.

Back at the bar I had just finished my third beer, Gar his seventh and Lar...well I just didn't care to begin with.

"H-hey Z-Zim," she said less drunk than I gave her credit for, "let's go fuck."

"Yeah...no" I said pushing her away from me.

"Come on it'll be fun," she got closer to me, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me." She passed out after that statement, and I was relived. I tapped her with my foot and she twitched letting me know she was fine, that was good enough for me and I started on my fourth beer.

"You're a lucky guy Zim," Gar said a bit buzzed, "you've got a wife and kids to love you, and I've got nothing."

I said there amazed, Gar was always saying how he was better than me and had stuff I wish I could have, but to see him sitting there grieving, made me feel sympathetic, "Gar it's alright I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

He looked at me and smiled "thanks Zim you're a good pal."

I smiled back finishing my beer as my fifth arrived, so I started on it. Lar had woken up and was back at her bar stool, she was giving me a seducing glance. I passed out after that.

The next morning I woke up in an unfamiliar bed with a splitting headache, I sat up to realize that I only had my boxers on, my suspicions grew. Unable to find my clothes I got out of bed, and wandered across the room that wasn't like the one Elise and I shared, the sound of vomiting provoked me to stumble down the stairs. I looked for the bathroom and who I saw in it almost made me faint...it was Lar, I was in Lars house. She saw me after she had finished rinsing her mouth out, and she came over to me braless hugged and kissed me.

"Morning sweetheart," she said, "last night was so much fun." She licked my chest and worked her way to my crotch were she pulled my boxers down stuck my dick in her mouth, and proceeded to suck on it. I stood there not knowing what was going on.

Ten minutes past her tongue was wrapped around my dick, and she was sucking harder than when she started until she got the creamy morning treat she was after. She licked her lips, "mmm that's good shit, I want more babe."

I snapped out of it and threw her against a wall demanding an explanation, she explained that she drugged my last beer then brought me to her house and had sex with my unconscious body. I threw her to the floor pissed off found my clothes, and dressed myself as I was heading to the door when she stopped me.

"Zim wait," she said, "I need to tell you something."

"I know you drugged me then raped me" I responded

"No it's not that..." she hesitated, "I'm pregnant"

"And" I was impatient

"It's ours" she said happily as she took her panties off and hugged me, "let's have sex again" she said feeling for my crotch, I did what I had to do.

She was kneeling on the floor in pain holding her abdomen as it bled, I had stabbed her using a knife I keep in my pocket.

"Z-Zim w-why?" she asked. I slashed her throat killing her.

I slashed her throat killing her."I fucking hate you that's why" I said leaving her house.

I returned home and Elise nor the kids were home, they left to go shopping. While they were gone I washed everything to hide the evidence of the murder I had committed, and changed into cleaner ones and hoped. I sat on the couch and watched TV until Elise and the kids got home, still a bit shaken up from the murder I stayed away from the news.

Elise came through the door an hour later, and the kids were the first to see me "Daddy!" they exclaimed as I walked to Elise to help her.

"Hi sweetie," Elise said as she handed me the bags "where you last night I was worried."

"I ended up staying at Gars house," I lied as I took the bags to the kitchen, "I know I should have called to tell you and I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Elise said kissing me, "Dana really missed you." I looked down to see her snuggling my leg and smiled as I picked her up.

"I love Daddy" she said.

"I love you too sweetie you too Diana," I said as I was putting the groceries away. I let Elise relax on the couch while I prepped dinner for the night and couldn't help listen to the TV.

*Breaking News this evening as an Irken is found murdered in her home this morning*

I looked up from what I was doing to look at the television.

*The female was stripped of her clothes and possibly raped before being murdered, so far there is no official word but we'll keep you posted as details surface*

After hearing that I remembered that I should of hid the body "who would do such a thing" I asked.

"I don't know," Elise responded as she watched Dana and Diana play. The two smeets not knowing what the news was were playing together more peacefully then they usually do, I smiled and went back to preparing dinner.

"Hey babe do you want to go do something this weekend?" I asked. Elise was always the type who loved going on dates; we went on so many every restaurant on Irk knew us.

"I'd love to sweetie," she responded, "but who are we going to get to watch the kids." We hadn't gone on a date since the twins were born, so we didn't need to worry about a babysitter.

"I think I could get Gar to do it, he's always wanted to meet Dana and Diana" I said

"I don't know" she was hesitant; "his sister was just murdered." I knew this to be true, because I was the one who had committed the act but I still think he'd do it.

"I think I could get him to do it babe, he's my best friend" I told her

She sighed, "Alright if you think you can."

I smiled and finished prepping dinner, I sat and cuddled with Elise on the couch until dinner was ready, Dana ate with us but I had to cut her food into small bits. Diana was being fed by Elise while I fed her, taking a bite from my plate every now and then. When dinner was over I was washing the dishes as Elise was giving the kids their baths, and put them to bed. Elise came downstairs and I was asleep on the couch, she took the liberty of carrying me to our bedroom when I woke up.

"Hey there sleepy head," she greeted me with a kiss," I think it's time for bed huh babe."

"Yeah it has been a long day" I said. I got changed staying shirtless, like Elise likes as a trade off she doesn't wear pants like I like. I went to kiss the kids goodnight when Dana started whimpering in her sleep. She's usually a sound sleeper like her sister, but only if she has her stuffed bear. I looked for it and found it under her crib when I gave it to her she stopped and fell sound asleep.

"Baby," Elise called out to me, "come to bed." I kissed Dana and Diana goodnight and joined Elise in bed, we cuddled for about an hour and fell fast asleep.

The next day I woke up to Elise's absence in bed but to the presence of the warm aroma of breakfast being made, I looked over the calendar we keep by the bed and smiled.

"Hey baby," Elise said as she ascended the staircase entering our room "Happy Anniversary." She kissed me and I smiled today marked the one year anniversary of our marriage, I kissed her back but instead of enjoying the breakfast she made for us we did something else. Dana, awoken by Elise's moaning, came into our bedroom wondering what was going on "Dada, Mama," the young smeet said still tired "what you doing." Elise and I looked at each other trying to figure out what to tell her as she stood there waiting for an answer.

"Uhhh well sweetie Daddy and I are uhhh," Elise stumbled her speech trying to find an answer, she looked at me" I'll talk to you and your sister about it okay?" Dana nodded and went back to her room, so Elise and I could finish. When we finished we made out for a bit then Elise got dressed and talked to Dana and Diana about sex, while I was making reservations for tonight's dinner. Dana and Diana sat inattentively listening but not quite understanding what Elise was telling them, I was sitting in their door way listening after I made the reservations and gave my input in to their conversation. The young smeets still didn't understand so we gave up. At that hour it was about lunch so we fed Dana and Diana then ourselves, while I discussed the plan for this evening to Elise she smiled telling me that she liked the ideas I had planned.


End file.
